


Leadership

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Weiss Schnee had no interest in forming a partnership with Ruby Rose as she was, but if Ruby could learn to follow orders and be a good teammate, she was willing to reconsider. Of course, Ruby just had to push. Now it's time to show her how a Schnee takes control. In the world there are two kinds people; those who lead and those who follow.A Schnee is never the latter.





	Leadership

* * *

 

 

Pyrrha picked her way through the undergrowth of the Emerald Forest in search of the boy she’d speared to a tree. Jaune, she seemed to recall him being named. He hadn’t looked particularly strong to her in the locker rooms, nor had he really caught her attention with his clumsy flirtations towards Weiss Schnee, but he hadn’t known who she was.

That was important.

He, Jaune Arc, hadn’t known who she was.

It was a lifeline she wasn’t prepared to let go of now that she was here, and she’d wasted no time in landing and using her weapon to knock him out the sky and off-track of any other student who might have had an eye on him.

Finding him, though? That was harder.

“I’m sure he was somewhere this way. I just need to-”

Off to the side, Pyrrha heard a sound that made her freeze in place. Voices. Two voices. Considering there were only other students in the forest, she knew what they would be, but they were raised. Shouting at one another. That was a bad idea in a forest full of Grimm.

Worse, Pyrrha recognised the loudest.

“Weiss? Damn.” She’d been so determined to partner with her that she might just try and dodge her partner. Or if not that, Weiss would want them to be a team of four together. Considering how poor an impression Jaune had made, that might get in the way of her chance of having him as a teammate.

Looking around, Pyrrha spotted a large bush off to one side, one that could easily hide her. Hurriedly, and so unlike the championship fighter she was, Pyrrha hid behind it and hunched down, peeking through.

Hopefully they’d just walk on by…

 

* * *

 

“I’ve told you that I don’t want to be partners with you!”

“But why!?”

“Because I said so!”

God, the insufferable girl just wouldn’t give up. Weiss thought she ought to respect that in some twisted way, but perseverance just wasn’t an attractive trait when it was being wielded in so aggravating a manner.

Gods grant her mercy. Weiss knew her family had been involved in some shady practices, but how much karma had to be laid at her feet for her to have landed, quite literally, in front of _the_ most annoying person on Remnant? The very person who had embarrassed her not once, not twice but three times.

Not even that idiot, Jaune, had done that!

And the girl had blown up her dust before she’d even gotten into Beacon, drastically lowering her chances of even passing in the first place. If that could even be in question; she _was_ Weiss Schnee, after all.

Still, dust was expensive lately and the whole point of moving away from Atlas was to _stop_ relying on her family name and wealth for everything.

“Why won’t you give me a chance?” Ruby whined like the petulant child she was. “I’m not slow on my feet and I got in two years early. That has to say something.”

“Yes. It says a lot about Beacon’s low standards. Although, maybe they just never expected you to pass initiation. Frankly, you should be grateful I’m willing to escort you through this at all, but you are not my partner. Once we get to safety, you shall explain your error in coming here and retire from Beacon, and I shall be free to find someone else. Preferably Pyrrha Nikos.”

“I can fight!” Ruby disappeared in a blur of red and appeared before Weiss. “See? I’m fast. Faster than you.”

“And you think a Semblance makes up for all your shortcomings? This is why you’re so immature. Speed is _meaningless_ if it means you’re dead the first time an enemy gets hold of you.” Weiss drew and flicked her rapier to the side. “You need training, poise and intelligence. A Semblance is just an additional tool to utilise, not a crutch to rely on.” Under her breath, she mumbled, “Maybe another two years in Signal will teach you that.”

Ruby stomped one foot down. “I bet I can beat you!”

“Ha. Preposterous.”

“A duel, then.” Ruby hopped back and deployed her weapon, a huge scythe that over-compensated for her height. “If I beat you, you have to accept me as your partner. And… And you have to do something embarrassing!”

Vague and unspecified. Weiss frowned. She wouldn’t normally accept, but she was confident in her ability, especially since this silly girl had gone and shown her not only her weapon, but her Semblance along with it. Information was power and Ruby was throwing hers around all over the place.

“Very well. If you so much as lay a scratch on me, I’ll accept you as my partner.”

 

* * *

 

Having a duel in the middle of initiation. Pyrrha shook her head. That was both silly and reckless, especially if any Grimm came along and they weren’t able to fight back. Worse, she still couldn’t get a move on to find Jaune while they were doing this.

Sighing, she settled down and crossed her legs, preparing for a long wait.

If anything went wrong or the Grimm did appear, at least those two would have her as reinforcements. Jaune would be fine, she hoped. And maybe Ruby and Weiss would be able to work something out through this spar of theirs.

 

* * *

 

Weiss watched her opponent warily, Ruby circling her with her incredible speed, her body a blur of colour and difficult to pinpoint. Weiss stood in the centre, kneeling with her rapier on the floor beside her, hilt in hand. While she gave off an appearance of being unprepared, the opposite could not be truer.

_I might have been caught off-guard if she’d revealed this during the fight and not before. That girl really is too inexperienced for this._

And she was wearing herself out, too. Moving that fast couldn’t be easy on the reserves, and Ruby was just running in circles over and over. She wasn’t even gaining anything. Weiss closed her eyes, both in frustration and to concentrate.

“Ha!”

Another error, making a sound to show her intent. A gunshot cracked behind her and Weiss and she had a moment to respect the idea of using momentum from that to enhance her speed, but only a moment. Again, it told Weiss exactly where she was coming in from. And, more importantly, it meant Ruby was unable to change her direction without another shot.

The answer?

Weiss touched her rapier to the grass and a white seal blossomed in front of her.

Ruby smacked into it like a bird into a window pane, albeit with less feathers. Moving quickly, Weiss motioned for the glyph, which turned in the air until it was over Ruby. Ruby slid down and onto the grass, dazed, and the glyph settled down over her, sinking onto the grass where it flared.

“Ah!” Ruby cried, suddenly dragged down as gravity increased severalfold around her.

“And my point is proven,” Weiss said, standing. “All that speed and it matters not a bit now that I have you held here. Do you see yet? I’m not trying to be cruel. If you make mistakes here, you die, and you’re just not ready.” Weiss huffed and tried to sound a little kinder. In the end, it wasn’t her fault. “You’re fifteen. No one expects you to be at our level with two years less training. There’s no shame in taking that time to improve.”

Stepping over to the girl, Weiss walked around her, looking down on Ruby, who was locked on all fours, arms and shoulders shaking as she tried to push herself up. It was almost like she was bowing in reverence. Weiss felt a little thrill at that but stamped down on it.

“Do you understand?” she asked instead. “Admit defeat and I shall release you.”

Ruby mumbled something under her breath.

 _The glyph shouldn’t restrict her ability to breathe or speak. Why is she so quiet?_ Sighing, Weiss knelt, leaning forward to hear the girl’s surrender.

It almost cost her.

Ruby’s hand lashed out to try and land a blow on her and would have if not for her upper body collapsing under the strain of having to balance on one hand. The fist flew by Weiss’ cheek, missing by only a fraction of an inch.

Weiss stumbled back, falling flat on her behind. It might have been a humbling moment. A moment where Ruby proved herself or earned her respect.

It was none of those things.

“You arrogant brat!” Weiss snapped. Rushing to her feet, she half-turned and pulled out her skirt. The back was green from where she’d fallen, grass stains smeared into white in a way that was sure to make her look the _idiot_ to anyone who saw her. “I cannot believe this! Not only are you unable to admit when someone is right, but you lash out like a stupid child!”

Heaving with fury, Weiss glared down on the girl who glared right back, defiant and showing with her eyes that she would do the same again if she got the chance. Stupid, ignorant girl. Four times. Four times had Ruby Rose embarrassed her now, and thanks to these stains, _everyone_ would know it.

The desire to throw that indignation back in the girl’s face raced through her, and before she could stop herself, she kicked some grass into Ruby’s face. The girl spluttered and spat, unable to move her hands to wipe it off. All she could do was glare up at Weiss. The girl couldn’t so much as move a muscle.

Somehow, Weiss liked that. It lit a flame inside her, one she hadn’t been aware was there.

Curious, she decided to explore it further, walking around Ruby’s helpless body again until she was out of sight. Ruby strained to try and keep her in view but couldn’t. She was helpless. No, she was under Weiss’ control.

That…

That was a nice feeling.

After so long being trapped under Jacques Schnee’s thumb, Weiss had rebelled and moved to Beacon to earn her freedom. Her life had been categorised by a lack of control, from her early years until now, everything she had done had been because her father demanded it of her. Breaking free, Weiss could finally control her own destiny.

And control, she quickly realised, was a heady thing.

“Maybe you _can_ be my partner,” Weiss said. “If you learn a little lesson.”

Ruby was young and inexperienced, but those things could be changed. The bigger problem was her attitude. And really, if she found someone else, what was to say they wouldn’t be just as bad, or worse?

“I will of course be the team leader, which means you will need to defer to me on all things. You’ll be allowed a certain degree of freedom obviously, but your actions will reflect on me, so I’ll hold you to the highest possible standard in all things.”

“W-What?” Ruby growled. “W-Who said you’re team leader?”

“I am a Schnee,” Weiss said, as if that explained everything. “In this world, there are two kinds of people. Those who lead and those who follow. You, Ruby, are the latter. If you’ll promise to follow my orders in all things, I’ll let you go, and we can work our way through this initiation together.”

It was a good offer, Weiss felt.

“Never!”

And just like her to refuse it.

For some reason, Weiss didn’t find herself as angry or disappointed as she thought she should. In fact, she was almost pleased with the decision. “Then,” she said, leaning down behind Ruby. “You’ll need to be taught to follow my orders.”

 

* * *

 

Weiss was going a little far, or so Pyrrha thought.

Nothing of what she’d said was necessarily wrong, and Pyrrha, with all her experience in the ring, knew that Weiss was right to say Ruby’s overconfidence cost her the fight. That and how open she was; Pyrrha kept her Semblance secret for a reason.

But the delivery was cruel and sudden, and Pyrrha wasn’t sure Weiss was right to go as far as she did. Getting ready to intervene, Pyrrha balanced on one knee. Weiss hadn’t technically done anything bad yet. A little embarrassment, sure, but nothing that was dangerous. She could bide her time before intervening. As long as nothing too bad happened.

And then Weiss Schnee flipped up Ruby’s skirt, and Pyrrha’s mouth fell open.

 

* * *

 

Ruby howled the moment Weiss flipped her skirt up. She thrashed and writhed on the ground, trying to move her hands back but unable to do so because of Weiss; glyph keeping her in place. Weiss remained on one knee, looking down on Ruby with a curious smile, one hand touching the girl’s backside, small and tight and clad in her black stockings.

Her intent had only been to embarrass the girl and maybe smear grass on her skirt as well. A childish action, Weiss admitted, but one no less deserved. But hearing Ruby complain, along with her futile attempts to break free, caught her attention.

Ruby couldn’t break free. She didn’t have the power.

Weiss had it all.

Swallowing, Weiss licked her lips. Control and power. Those… Those were more enticing than she’d thought they would be. Instead of putting grass on her skirt, Weiss pulled Ruby’s skirt up further and exposed her entirely.

“Weiss! Quit it! This – This isn’t fair! Let go of me!”

Fair? What wasn’t fair was some idiot sneezing on her dust and ruining it. What wasn’t fair was some random black-haired girl coming up to insult her for what her family had done. What wasn’t fair was Ruby making all that noise while Weiss, jet-lagged from her flight over from Atlas, had been trying so hard to sleep.

Nothing was fair, least of all Ruby.

“Silence!”

A sharp slap filled the glade. “Eep!”

Ruby went still.

Weiss stared at her hand.

“D – Did you just spank me!?”

In answer, Weiss slapped Ruby’s ass again, earning another sharp cry and a jiggle of her round bottom. The blow was hardly damaging. With aura, Weiss could have slapped her with an axe and not harmed her. The palm of her hand would do nothing.

Except it did. Weiss felt… tingly. Her hand closed and her fingers rubbed against one another, trying to decipher if it was Ruby which had them feeling like that or something else. Either way, there was nothing Ruby could do to stop her. Slowly, Weiss laid her hand on Ruby’s behind again.

It trembled under her touch and Ruby remained silent. She’d learned.

Weiss’ breathing quickened.

“That’s better,” she said, almost woozy from how that had felt. “Behave more like this and we shall get on famously. I would not be a cruel team leader, Ruby. I’ll help you improve and… and I will look after you.”

 _Say something,_ she found herself thinking. _Deny me. Insult me. Refuse._

Weiss’ eyes were fixed on Ruby’s behind.

_Give me another reason to punish you…_

Ruby didn’t answer.

It was enough. Almost hungrily, Weiss slapped Ruby’s behind, first on her left cheek and then on her right. Ruby’s legs twitched and Weiss clutched onto them, running the palm of her hand down the back of Ruby’s thigh to the back of her knee. Her legs were soft yet powerful. A wonderful combination.

“W – Weiss? What are you doing? I – I don’t think you should be touching me like that!”

“I’m your team leader, Ruby. I can touch you how I wish, especially if it’s to teach you such an important lesson.” Under her breath, she mumbled, “And it’s a lesson I can’t say I’m against teaching you.”

Under her skirt, Weiss felt herself harden.

Was she – Was she _aroused_ by this? It seemed so. Arousal was nothing but pleasure and if she found pleasure in having some control over her life, or another, well, who could blame her? And it was just Ruby. The poor girl would get herself killed without someone to guide her. Someone to take her under their wing.

“You need to learn to respect your team leader,” Weiss said, reaching under Ruby’s waistband and feeling for the hem of her stockings. Finding them, she dragged them down until they were at Ruby’s knees, ignoring her protests. The girl’s behind was a beautiful shade of red, both from embarrassment and Weiss’ tender ministrations.

Just to see it again, she gave Ruby’s bum a slap, and felt herself grow even harder as her skin jiggled.

“Weiss…” Ruby mewled, so weak and pathetic.

“Uh…” Weiss trembled, eyes closing at the sound of Ruby’s voice. She slapped once more, then another time, and then a third, until Ruby was whining loudly and trying to break free from the glyph. While Ruby’s aura kept her from any harm, it didn’t mute the pain, nor her voice. And that voice. Oh God, the mewls and soft little cries and whispers for her to stop.

Did Ruby even _want_ her to stop? Weiss wasn’t sure anyone would when Ruby sounded like that.

The flame in Weiss’ stomach had erupted from a lit candle to a raging bonfire. Wrong though it may have been, there was no denying how good it felt.

“You also need to learn to take responsibility for your actions,” Weiss said, moving around in front of her. “You see this?” she snapped, showing her stained skirt. “This is your fault.” Swallowing, Weiss reaching under her skirt and pulled her knickers aside, allowing her eight-inch cock, naked and smooth, to pop free. “As is this.”

 Ruby stared at it, mouth open. “W – What is that!?”

“Are you so immature that you don’t know the answer to that as well?”

“You can’t!” Ruby snapped. “I – I’ll tell my sister, Yang. She’ll find you and beat you up. You won’t be able to fight her off, she’s way stronger than me!”

Threats, and ones that were very much possible. She would need to keep an eye out for Yang, the blonde she recalled from the night before sleeping in the auditorium. Come to think of it, she’d been quite attractive as well. Weiss imagined her trapped down alongside Ruby, both helpless for her to use as she wished.

It sent a shiver down her spine.

“Maybe she won’t help you at all,” Weiss teased. “Maybe seeing you like this, she’ll realise that you’re more suited as a personal receptacle for my seed. Maybe she’ll _encourage_ me to use you however I want to.”

Ruby’s eyes burned. “She would nev-mph!!”

Oh, silly Ruby. Poor innocent Ruby.

Weiss pushed her member past Ruby’s lips the second she opened them, and while Ruby instantly clamped down, her teeth did nothing thanks to Weiss’ aura.

“You were so fond of wagging that tongue of yours earlier, Ruby. I’m sure you’ll be a natural at this.”

And if she wasn’t, then Weiss wasn’t sure she minded all that much. As the girl choked and coughed and spluttered around her shaft, her `technique` didn’t really matter. The frightened look in Ruby’s eyes as she fucked her face drove Weiss on. That and the fact that despite having her hands free, there wasn’t a thing Ruby could do to stop her.

She just lay there on her front, slopping and slobbering over Weiss’ cock.

 

* * *

 

_Oh my God!_

Pyrrha covered her mouth with one hand, unable to believe what she was seeing. Weiss Schnee had drawn out a penis and, without warning, shoved it into little Ruby’s mouth. There she was, on her knees with both hands on Ruby’s hair, pulling the girl’s face onto and off her, a dark look on her face and a wide, hungry smile visible even from behind Pyrrha’s hiding spot.

Poor Ruby didn’t appear to be handling it well. She couldn’t move her hands or legs thanks to Weiss’ glyph, and it was painfully obvious that she’d never done this before, certainly not in so rough or unwilling a fashion.

 _I should intervene,_ Pyrrha thought. _I can still save her._

And yet she didn’t.

 

* * *

 

“That’s it,” Weiss breathed, holding Ruby’s face on her cock. “You’re learning. That’s good. Just follow my orders and everything will be okay.”

Okay for her and for Weiss both, who groaned as she felt her balls twitch. She’d been right in saying Ruby had no experience, but by the Gods it felt good to be her first regardless. If they did become partners, there would be plenty of time to teach her to be better at this as well. Weiss found herself revaluating her options. With a more competent teammate, she might not have this.

Ruby’s mouth was worth making a few small sacrifices for.

Groaning, Weiss felt her balls clench as she shot her seed into Ruby’s mouth, splashing it over her tongue and the back of her throat. The way Ruby’s cheeks bulged out was the most wonderful thing ever, not to mention her wise and startled eyes.

“Hmm…” Weiss held Ruby there, simply enjoying the wet warmth of her mouth, before she slowly drew herself out, smiling at the trail of cum and spittle that connected her cock to Ruby’s lips. “That’s a good partner.” Her eyes lit up. “A good little whore. Now, I want you to swallow.”

Ruby’s silver eyes narrowed.

She _spat_ the semen at her. Most of it on the floor but some – some of it – landing both on Weiss’ skirt _and_ her shoes. Weiss reared up onto her feet, eyes blazing as she held her skirt out and looked down on it. The grass stains were one thing, but this was a step too far.

“That’s it!” she hissed. “I have _tried_ to be nice. I have _tried_ to reason with you.”

Stalking behind Ruby, she knelt and laid the biggest slap yet on Ruby’s behind, drawing a pained cry. Tugging Ruby’s white underwear, she hailed them up, stretching the material until it disappeared into Ruby’s crack and rode up her behind.

“S – Stop it!” Ruby whined. “That hurts!”

“Oh, it hurts, does it?” Growling, Weiss dragged Ruby’s panties down to her knees. “That’s the point, you imbecilic cretin. I was trying to teach you a lesson, but you just would not learn! Dogs learn faster than you do, and it’s obvious you need me to reinforce the point.”

Weiss undid the tie on her now-ruined skirt and let it fall to her feet. Stepping out of it, she pushed down her own underwear as well, leaving herself with just her top. Kneeling once more, Weiss took her still-hard member and pushed it up against Ruby’s bare slit, rubbing it up and down meaningfully.

“W – Weiss,” Ruby gasped. “Is that – You can’t!”

“Can’t I?” Weiss slapped her bottom again. “Then prove I can’t. Stop me.”

Ruby struggled and tried to kick, tried to roll over and do anything to get free. As the glyph continued to glow beneath her, all she could do was shake her behind in front of Weiss’ face enticingly, and even that became impossible when Weiss leaned forward to press her thighs up against Ruby’s, locking the girl in place with her body.

“You can’t! You can’t prove anything, Ruby. I’m the one in control here.” She was the one with the power, the power to do _whatever_ she wanted. Power so heady and tempting. “And as your team leader, I think it’s important my partner takes steps to reduce my stress level where possible. Maybe with your body.”

“W – What do you mean?” Ruby asked nervously. She knew. Oh, she knew, but Weiss could hear the desperate hope in her voice, the denial. Ruby knew what was in store for her but didn’t believe it was possible and was hoping Weiss would say something different.

Hope and despair rested entirely on her words.

She had the power, the control, over what Ruby both felt and experienced.

And no one could stop her. No Jacques, no SDC, no expectations and no Schnee discipline. This was her decision to make and her life to live, to whatever end that might be. Ruby? Ruby was just someone who had gotten in her way. But that wasn’t a bad thing, for either of them. While Ruby might be afraid now, Weiss would make her into a wonderful teammate, and a powerful huntress.

Under her control, obviously.

As for now?

“I think you know, Ruby.” Weiss smiled and pushed the tip of her cock against Ruby’s virgin entrance. “I’m going to rape you.”

“What!?”

“Consider it a lesson. Or we could just call it a punishment,” she said offhandedly, leaning forward to push her wet cock into Ruby’s tight little slit. “Either is fine with me. Just remember, Ruby, you brought this on yourself. I gave you chance after chance to give up and accept me as your team leader. You could have been my partner.” Weiss smiled. “Instead, you’ll be my toy.”

Terrified, Ruby looked back over one shoulder. “I accept it! I accept it!”

Too little too late, especially with Weiss body burning with need. If she were being honest with herself, even while she was furious at the mess Ruby had made, she was happy to have this opportunity. The look of fear in Ruby’s eyes only made it better.

“Those chances are now gone.”

Pushing down and into the girl, Weiss gasped at the sheer _tightness_ of Ruby’s body. Her cunt fought Weiss every step of the way, squeezing down on her so hard Weiss thought that if she didn’t have aura, her dick might have snapped off.

 _Incredible,_ she thought, gritting her teeth and yet loving every second of her slow descent into Ruby’s tight, warm body. _This is the most empowering feeling, the freedom to do whatever I want. However I want it._

“Hngh! Hm! W – Weiss! Stop! Ah!”

The sounds she made were the icing on the cake. Soft pleas and mewled gasps of someone who was entirely reliant on her mercy, a mercy Weiss had offered time and time again only to have denied. “This is your punishment, Ruby. In future, maybe you’ll learn to listen when I say something to you. Do that and I won’t have you as a dumpster for my cum.”

“Nooo-argh!”

Weiss pushed through a barrier inside Ruby, and suddenly everything moved a lot easier. Hissing out her pleasure in concert with Ruby’s hiss of pain, Weiss leaned down over the girl until their faces were right next to one another, their cheeks almost touching. It gave her the best angle from which to both see and hear Ruby’s distress as she began to move, drawing her hips back and slamming them forward again, fucking the girl on the floor of the Emerald Forest.

She was neither slow nor comforting about it. She didn’t give Ruby time to get used to the intrusion as that would have defeated the point of it being a punishment. Besides, there was something so alluring about the way Ruby gasped and could never quite catch her breath.

Weiss began to slam into her harder, hoping to keep her off balance so she could enjoy those sounds more.

Where Ruby’s mouth was inexperienced and it showed, her cunt seemed almost perfectly designed for Weiss, tight enough to squeeze and clench around her and hot enough as to be just perfect. More than that, with or without intent, Ruby’s body would twitch and clamp down on her, almost as if she had been born for this very moment.

“Hm. Your body knows who it belongs to, even if you don’t.”

“Ah! Ah! Hngh!”

“Keep making those sounds, Ruby. I love them.”

Instantly, Ruby clenched her teeth. It didn’t really stop the noise, in fact it made her whine through gritted teeth, which came out all the rawer. But there were appearances to uphold and Ruby had to learn her place. As such, Weiss dug one knee into the ground and _slammed_ her hips forward, bowling Ruby down until she was laid flat on her front and Weiss was on her back.

Holding on for dear life, she crashed into the girl harder and harder.

Ruby’s attempts to keep her mouth shit were thwarted almost immediately. “Ah! Ahh! Gentle, please! Slow down! Ahhh!”

“Are you giving me orders, Ruby Rose? Who is the one in charge here?”

“You are!” Ruby cried. “You’re in charge!”

“That’s right.” Reaching under her, Weiss fondled the girl’s breasts, then frowned as she realised that despite her two years, Ruby’s breasts were larger than her own. That only annoyed her further, an act which was translated back to Ruby as her thrusts increased and she squeezed Ruby’s tit painfully.

“Ow! Ow! Oww!”

“I’m in charge,” Weiss growled into Ruby’s ear. “I’m your team leader. What I say, goes. That means if I want to fuck you hard and fast, you bend over and spread your pretty little legs. Got it?”

“Y – Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes Weiss! Yes team leader!” Ruby pushed her face down into the grass and trembled. “Whatever you say, goes. Y – You’re the team leader.”

“And what are you, Ruby?”

“I – I’m your partner!”

“What are you right _now_ , Ruby?”

“I…” Ruby scrunched her eyes shut. “I’m a dumpster. I’m your cum dumpster.”

“That’s right.” Weiss gave Ruby’s cunt one final thrust and then leaned back, drawing out. There was a little blood on her cock but nothing much. The pain, fleeting as it was, would have meant little to someone with Ruby’s level of training. No more than an injury received in any spar.

Sitting back on her heels, Weiss looked down at Ruby’s quivering form, naked from the waist down and sore, her bum shaking in front of her. Weiss’ cock was still hard and twitching painfully, desperate for its own release.

“I can’t finish inside your pussy,” Weiss hissed. “We can get you on birth control soon enough, but I can’t risk the chance of you getting pregnant from this.”

Ruby sagged in obvious relief, entire body going still. “T – Then it’s over?” she asked, voice a whisper.

In answer, Weiss used both hands to spread Ruby’s pink bottom aside, spreading her cheeks. Leaning over her, she let a long trail of saliva out her mouth, which fell slowly and pooled on Ruby’s pink rosebud of a bum hole.

Ruby went stiff, every muscle in her body tensing.

“N – No,” she begged, trying to move. The glyph increased in intensity, locking her in place but for her head, which Weiss allowed movement, if only so she could see Ruby thrash it around. “I surrendered!” she cried. “I gave in! You win! You’re team leader. I’m your partner. I’ll do whatever you say, I promise, just not this!”

Weiss slowly pushed the tip of her wet cock against Ruby’s tight little anus. Her own spittle pooled around it and she pushed firmly, forcing the tip in just enough that she could watch her saliva drain into Ruby’s behind.

“Not in there! U – Use my pussy. Y – You can do it in there!”

“Hm.” Weiss squeezed Ruby’s cheeks. “It’s good of you to offer.” Even if Weiss didn’t need permission; Ruby was hers to use as she wished. “But it wouldn’t do for you to have an early pregnancy. That could reflect poorly on me. Besides, I still need to punish you for being such a naughty teammate.”

“But I gave in!” Ruby yelled. “I learned my lesson!”

“You did,” Weiss said, stroking her bottom with one hand. “And you did a very good job of it. You’ll be a marvellous teammate, Ruby, and I’ll make you into an incredible huntress too.”

Ruby looked back at her, tears in her eyes. “T – Then why…? I learned my lesson…”

“I won’t lie to you, Ruby. You deserve the truth.” Weiss leaned forward, pushing her tip in just enough to stretch and strain Ruby’s puckered entrance. The ring of muscle there fought valiantly, but Weiss was patient and insistent. Her aura-enhanced shaft pierced through.

“Hngh!” Ruby grunted, eyes bulging and locked straight ahead.

Once more, Weiss leaned down until their faces were side by side. There, she whispered into Ruby’s ear. “Before, it was to teach you a lesson. But you’ve learned that now, so this isn’t about that. This… This is different.”

“Why -?” Ruby whimpered.

Smiling, Weiss kissed Ruby’s cheek.

“Because I want to.”

Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. Weiss pushed in with all her might, spearing through Ruby’s tight sphincter and pushing the thick head of her cock into her asshole. Ruby wailed and clenched down, an act which only made it worse for her and better for Weiss. Groaning in synchrony with her wails, Weiss held on for dear life and fucked the younger girl’s ass.

 _This is it,_ she thought, lost in a haze of glorious pleasure. _This is what I’ve been looking for. This is what has been absent all my life in the Schnee family. Not love, not admiration but control. Control over my life and destiny and the freedom to do what I want regardless of whether it’s `beneficial` for the Schnee name or not._

Raping a poor girl on the floor of a Grimm-filled forest was anything but a good PR move, and that made it all the better. That made it perfect.

“I’m going to come,” Weiss whispered. “I’m going to come inside your ass, Ruby.”

“N – Nooo!”

“You don’t get a say. I’m your team leader. Got it?”

Eyes closed, Ruby nodded. “Y – Yes.”

“Good.” Weiss brought a hand forward to grip Ruby’s chin and neck from below, lifting her head up painfully as she rammed her hips forward, burying herself as far as she could into Ruby’s tight behind. She jerked back and forth, rocking the girl and pushing her further and further down into the grass. “Say it,” Weiss hissed, squeezing her neck tight. “Tell me to use your ass as I please.”

“U – Use my ass,” Ruby cried.

“Tell me I can some in your asshole.”

“You can… You can – ah – come in my asshole, Weiss!”

“I know I can, Ruby. You don’t have a choice.” Laughing, she let go and kissed Ruby’s cheek, tasting an errant tear there. “But it’s nice of you to say I can use you. I’ll remember that the next time I’m feeling in the mood.”

Which, if it was anything like this, would be every single day. Multiple times a day in fact. It wouldn’t do to let Ruby slide into bad habits. A bellyful of her come in the morning, a pint in her cunt for lunch and then finish in her asshole before bed. Ruby’s body would be moulded to the shape of her by the time her years at Beacon were done.

And maybe even beyond. She would need able people with her for when she took over from her father. If she was going to put so much time and effort into Ruby, and into her body, then it only made sense to keep her around.

“Here it comes, Ruby. Here I come.”

“Nghhh!” Ruby scrunched her eyes shut and pushed her forehead down into the grass. No doubt she was telling herself this couldn’t be real.

Oh, Ruby.

This was very, very real.

With a cry of her own, Weiss buried herself in Ruby’s tight ass one last time and threw her head back, roaring out her pleasure as she came and filled the little girl up. Shot after shot, ropes of her come flew into the girl, swallowed by her hungry asshole, which even now twitched and flexed around her hard shaft.

Holding herself up on her hands above Ruby’s body, still trapped in her glyph, Weiss couldn’t help but smile and push in a little harder, rolling her hips as she felt her dick swimming about in her own semen.

“Welcome to the team, Ruby.”

 

* * *

 

“Hmmm!”

Pyrrha bit down on her hand as she came, vaginal walls clamping down on the three fingers of her other hand that she’d been working in and out of her body. Her orgasm came harsh and fast, rocking her as she stared through the gap in the bushes, watching as Weiss drew out of a quiet and shaken Ruby Rose, who laid there in Pyrrha’s sight, white dribbling out her asshole.

Falling back onto her rear, Pyrrha could only pant and look down at her hand, beaded with the evidence of her arousal that even now spilled out onto the grass.

Despite watching Weiss rape Ruby, she’d made no move to intervene.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Swallowing, Pyrrha looked down her naked body to the skirt and underwear she’d discarded in the heat of passion. On toward the scene on the other side of the bush, where Weiss was sat down, legs spread.

“You should be able to move now,” Weiss said, removing her glyph. “Pull your pants up. If someone sees you like that, it’s going to reflect poorly on me.”

Ruby knelt slowly, gingerly, and did as she was told. Shaking, she first dragged up her white panties, then her stockings, pulling them until they were in place and then pushing her skirt down. The entirety of the girl’s front was green from where she’d been pushed down into the grass, ironically allowing Weiss to pay back the offence tenfold. As if she hadn’t done so already with her brutal treatment.

“Your actions reflect on me now, Ruby Rose. That means you follow my instructions. Understood?”

“Yes…” Ruby whispered, voice only just audible to Pyrrha.

“Good.” Weiss sighed and looked down at herself. “In that case, you can start by cleaning the mess you’ve made up.”

Pyrrha’s eyes widened. Was she going to-?

Weiss spread her legs. “Clean me.”

She was! Pyrrha’s breath caught as she watched to see what Ruby would do. She was free from the glyph now and Weiss didn’t have her weapon. If Ruby was observant, she would know that Weiss was helpless. Ruby could run, could hide, could call for help and get Weiss expelled. Pyrrha found herself biting her lip, unsure what Ruby would do and unsure what _she_ would do.

A dark part of her felt that if Ruby ran, she might use her own Semblance to stop her.

But, to Pyrrha’s guilty delight, Ruby didn’t run. Instead, the girl stepped over to Weiss, fell to her knees and then leaned forward, opening her mouth. Pyrrha moaned into her hand, watching with lidded eyes as Ruby closed her own and swallowed Weiss’ handsome cock once more, sealing her lips around a shaft that must have tasted of her own bottom.

Ruby’s little head bobbed up and down, her throat moving as she swallowed and swallowed. Weiss sighed happily and laid a hand atop Ruby’s head.

Maybe, just maybe, being on the same team as Weiss wouldn’t be so bad after all.

After all, she was tired of being the perfect champion, the invincible girl and the one that everyone looked up to. Tired of smiling and playing polite and not being able to speak her mind of do what she wanted. And as she looked down at her hands, and the beads of lust upon her fingers, Pyrrha knew what it was she wanted.

Hopefully, Weiss would be willing to share.

Pulling on her underwear and skirt, Pyrrha took one last look to make sure Ruby was obediently sucking Weiss’ cock, and pushed out of the bushes, one hand raised in greeting.

“Hello Weiss. There room on your team for one more?”

 

 


End file.
